1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include an organic light-emitting display and a liquid crystal display. A pixel of a liquid crystal display typically includes a liquid crystal capacitor and data storage capacitor. A pixel of an organic light-emitting display typically includes an emission element, a driving transistor, a switching transistor, and a data storage capacitor.
In operation, gray scale data controls the brightness of light to be emitted from each pixel. Once written, the gray scale data is kept until next gray scale data is to be written. If an off leakage current occurs at a switching transistor of a pixel provided with a gray scale value, a voltage applied to the pixel may vary with time. As a result, a flicker phenomenon may occur or a variation in brightness of the pixel may result.